Girls' Day Out : 4 on 1
by mysticahime
Summary: Itu benar, Ran. Shinichi tak mungkin mati meninggalkanmu. Ia akan selalu berusaha ada di sampingmu, melindungimu." kata Ai. ShinRan fict/drama type/oneshot RnR !


Title : Girls' Day Out : 4 on 1

Author : Reika Rozen

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Rating : K+

Warning : OC , Gaje, Lebay

* * *

Narator : Hari ini hari yang indah. Ran ingin sekali main ke Tropical Land. Kebetulan sekali hari ini Kogoro sedang ada tugas di luar rumah, jadi hanya ada dia dan Conan di rumah.

Ran : (berkata dalam hati) Kayaknya bagus juga ya, kalau hari ini main ke Tropical Land. Si tua bangka itu kan lagi di luar rumah. Tapi kayaknya nggak asyik juga kalau perginya cuma sama Conan… Telepon Sonoko ahh…

Narator : Maka Ran pun bergegas menelepon Sonoko. Tapi, belum sempat Ran menekan nomor ponsel Sonoko, ponsel Ran berdering duluan. Ternyata telepon dari Sonoko.

Ran : Halo?

Sonoko : Ran? Hari ini mau nggak kita pergi ke Tropical Land? Cuma kita para cewek aja!

Ran : Barusan aku juga mau mengajakmu ke Tropical Land, Sonoko.

Sonoko : Oh ya? Kita ternyata sehati, Ran! (nyengir di tempatnya) Tapiiiiiiii… masa cuma kita berdua aja?

Ran : Tadinya aku mau mengajak Conan…

Sonoko : Kenapa harus bawa-bawa Conan? Nanti dia malah mengajak teman-teman detektifnya itu!

Ran : Hari ini Ayah tidak ada di rumah, aku cemas kalau Conan ditinggal sendiri di rumah… Dia kan masih kecil…

Narator : Ternyata, sebenarnya Conan menguping pembicaraan Ran dan Sonoko. Conan kan memasang alat penyadap di ponsel Ran. Maksudnya sih supaya dia bisa tahu kalau Ran menelpon cowok-cowok ^^;

Conan : (dalam hati) Enak saja aku dibilang anak kecil =_=;

Ran : Jadi bagaimana?

Sonoko : Oke lah!! Bawa saja grup detektif aneh-aneh itu!

Conan : (dalam hati lagi) Rasanya ingin kuinjak-injak nenek cerewet ini! X

Ran : Hahaha… jangan sadis begitu, Sonoko. Sudah ya, ja mata ne!

Sonoko : Jaa…

SoF : #bip!#

Ran : …!!

Conan : (masih agak dongkol) Ya, Kak Ran?

Ran : Ayo kita ke Tropical Land! Kita diajak Sonoko nih… Katanya kamu juga boleh bawa teman-temanmu.

Conan : (dalam hati lagi) Aku sudah tahu kok.

Conan : Sebentar ya Kak! (langsung lari ke kamar untuk menelpon teman-temannya)

Narator : Singkat cerita… (cerita udah singkat kok disingkat-singkat lagi? XP) akhirnya Ran, Conan dan Sonoko jadi pergi ke Tropical Land, tentu saja beserta 2 orang tamu cilik: Ayumi dan Ai.

Sonoko : (bisik-bisik ke Ran) Kenapa yang diajak malah Ayumi dan Ai?

Ran : (ikutan bisik-bisik) Aku juga nggak tahu, Sonoko. Tapi lumayanlah, mereka kan nggak suka menghilang seperti Conan.

Narator : Pada kenyataannya… Ayumi, Ai, dan Conan langsung menghilang di balik kerumunan… ^^;

Sonoko : Bisa kau mengulangi kata-katamu tadi, Ran?

Ran : ....................

Sonoko : Ahh... lupakan! Ayo sekarang kita main!! Tinggalkan saja mereka bertiga. (menarik tangan Ran)

Ran : Tapiiii... (melihat ke arah Conan dkk. menghilang)

Sonoko : Ayo! (menyeret Ran)

Narator : Sebenarnya, entah kenapa Ran merasa sedikit cemburu waktu menyadari Conan pergi bersama Ayumi dan Ai.

Ran : (dalam hati) Kenapa ya aku ini? Conan kan cuma anak-anak!! Bukan Shinichi...

Narator : Sementara itu, Conan, Ai, dan Ayumi sedang antri di wahana bianglala. Tapi entah kenapa, Conan seperti melamun terus.

Ai : (berbisik) Hei Kudo, kamu kenapa dari tadi diam terus?

Conan : (diam)

Ai : Kudoooo...

Conan : (masih diam)

Ayumi : Ada apa Ai?

Ai : Si Conan ini, lihat deh, Ayumi. Dari tadi dia melamun terus.

Ayumi : (sedikit menjerit) Hei Conaaaaaannnn!!

Narator : Ternyata, Conan memikirkan Ran terus. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa tidak tenang. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menimpa Ran.

Narator : Tiba-tiba ponsel Conan berdering. Dari Ran.

Conan : Kak Ran?

Suara di seberang : UGH!! Lepaskan!!

Conan : KAK RAN?!

Ran : (tidak terdengar jelas) Ugnhhh... Conan!

Narator : Telepon terputus.

Conan : (mendesis) Gawat...

Ai dan Ayumi : Ada apa Conan?

Conan : Ran... (wajah Conan menjadi pucat)

Ai dan Ayumi : (berpandangan bingung)

Conan : (langsung berlari meninggalkan Ai dan Ayumi) RAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!

Narator : Conan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menemukan Ran. Kira-kira 100 meter dari awal perjalanan Conan, ia menemukan segerombolan pria, dan di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu ada Ran dan Sonoko.

Conan : (mendesis lagi) Kurang ajar!

Narator : Ran sepertinya berusaha memberikan perlawanan dengan jurus-jurus karate yang dipunyainya. Tapi melawan kurang lebih 20 orang (dan melindungi Sonoko), membuat Ran agak kewalahan.

Ran : (menendang salah seorang di antara mereka) HEAAAAAAAA!!!

Narator : Seberapapun ganasnya Ran ber-karate-ria, tetap saja mustahil baginya untuk melawan lebih dari 20 orang sekaligus. Detik berikutnya, Ran dipukul dengan tongkat baseball.

PB (Pria Baseball) : Rasakan ini!! Kau anaknya Kogoro Mouri kan? Gara-gara dia, istriku mengeluarkan seluruh tabungannya untuk membeli set action figure detektif sialan itu!!

Narator : Conan yang melihat di kejauhan jadi bimbang. Ia ingin sekali menolong Ran, tapi ia yakin, ia sendiri pun tidak dapat melawan orang banyak itu. Dengan segera ia menelepon Inspektur Megure dan rekan-rekannya.

Narator : Setelah menelepon Inspektur Megure, maka Conan pun meluncur ke area tempur XD

Conan : (mengeluarkan bola sepak dari ikat pinggang penembak, lalu menendangnya ke PB) #DUAASSSHH#

Ran : Conann... (setengah sadar, kepalanya berdarah)

Conan : (pose cool) Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Kak Ran.

SpEf : Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuat Conan jadi terlihat cool.

Narator : Tapi, pose cool Conan tidak bertahan lama, karena seseorang memukulnya dengan balok kayu.

SoF : #BUAGH#

Narator : Dan semua terlihat gelap di mata Conan...

Narator : Dua menit selanjutnya, Inspektur Megure dkk. tiba di tempat kejadian, dan langsung mengamankan para pelaku 'pengeroyokan' atas alasan membenci Kogoro Mouri. Ran dan Conan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ran hanya mendapatkan beberapa jahitan, sedangkan Conan melalui saat-saat kritis.

Ayumi : (menangis) Conan...

Ran : (menepuk-nepuk kepala Ayumi) Maaf...

Ayumi : (menatap Ran dalam diam)

Narator : Sebenarnya Ran juga ingin menangis, Conan telah menjadi seseorang yang berarti baginya, tapi...

Ai : Jangan terbawa perasaan. Dia tak mungkin mati.

Narator : Ran menatap bingung pada Ai yang sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok sambil menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati matahari yang hampir terbenam.

Ran : (tersenyum) Terima kasih, Haibara.

Ai : (berkata dalam hati) Itu benar, Ran. Shinichi tak mungkin mati meninggalkanmu. Ia akan selalu berusaha ada di sampingmu, melindungimu.

Ayumi : (bangkit dari kursinya) Aku sudah dijemput, Kak. Sampaikan salamku pada Conan kalau dia sadar nanti.

Ran : (tersenyum tipis) Baik, Ayumi.

Narator : Setelah kepergian Ayumi, tinggal Ran berdua Ai di ruangan itu.

Ai : Aku pulang dulu. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di rumah. (membuka pintu) Oh ya, (berbalik) aku yakin Conan akan sadar sebentar lagi. Kakak tahu? Waktu kalian berpisah tadi, Conan melamun terus lho.

Ran : (menoleh kaget)

Ai : Aku akan mampir ke tempat Kak Sonoko dulu. (menutup pintu)

SoF : #blam#

Narator : Sepeninggal Ai, Ran jadi semakin memusatkan perhatianya Conan yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Ran : Conan, jangan tinggalkan aku...

Narator : Dan Conan pun membuka matanya...

Conan : Kak Ran? (mengusap-usap matanya)

Ran : Syukurlah... (langsung memeluk Conan)

Conan : (bingung) Kak Ran kenapa?

Ran : Jangan tinggalkan aku...

Narator : Sementara itu, ternyata Ai belum pulang. Ia berdiri di balik pintu, menatap mereka berdua di dalam kamar.

Ai : Sudah kubilang kan, Ran? Shinichi tidak akan meninggalkanmu...

Narator : Bagaimana dengan Sonoko?

Narator : Ahhh... ternyata Sonoko sedang di kantin rumah sakit, NGECENG!!

~THE END~

* * *

Super gaje kaaaannn ??

Please RnR !!

xoxo

~reika rozen~


End file.
